


Why the Desert, Anyways?

by UndeniablyCedar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, i look at canon and i do not see, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniablyCedar/pseuds/UndeniablyCedar
Summary: Dream moves from rural Texas to the bustling suburbs of Phoenix, Arizona in a weird reverse-Twilight situation. Adjusting to the dry heat is one thing—while adjusting to life (and high school) in a place with more people in his school than the population of his hometown is a whole other story.Too bad literally everything is brown here.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Why the Desert, Anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> local ib student procrastinates essays and instead writes fanfiction projecting on comfort cc
> 
> who would've guessed

It was 12:31 in the afternoon on an insanely sunny day in rural Texas, and Dream was going to lose his mind. Not because of the humidity—he was used to that, at least. Not because of the mosquitoes, either, though they were definitely not helping. No, this was solely because he was trying to move out of the house he had spent so many years in, and the new buyers hadn’t even shown up yet. 

He was supposed to leave an hour ago. 

Whatever, it was fine, he could just quadruple-check his poor, overstuffed car and make sure that it was ready to go at a moment’s notice. 

Dream sighed, spinning around in the dirt driveway and marching over to his beat-up Camry. His quick glance in the backseat window told him all that he really needed—after three or four previous checks, there really wasn’t much to look for. He had basically memorized the order of every box, bag, or backpack laid in his car. 

If he was waiting for much longer, he might start rearranging everything. That would probably be absolute hell, and he was doing all he could to do anything but that. 

Relief came in the form of a car pulling up behind him, the driver (and passenger) giving rushed, sheepish smiles in place of an apology. 

“We really didn’t mean to be this late, but the traffic getting out of Houston was absolutely terrible, you know how it is. Had to take a toll road to get here as fast as we did.” Dream normally would have had the energy to crack a few jokes about this situation, but at this point, he just wanted to start the 16-hour trip to the horribly dry capital of Arizona that was Phoenix. Instead, he just nodded and pulled the paperwork off the top of his car to pass it to the duo. 

“This is all filled out from past meetings, all you guys need to do is double-check that everything is good to go and sign.” Even his voice was tired—he most definitely was not looking forward to the next 24 hours. 

The couple took a few glances at said paperwork, murmuring to each other and confirming that everything was fine and dandy. 

“Yup, everything here looks great. You have a pen on you?” 

Dream didn’t. This signing was going to kill him. 

\------------------ 

After the couple finally got everything together, Dream slid into the driver’s seat with a semi-defeated sigh. He really needed to start leaving, and really needed to get an energy drink from the gas station. He started the radio, turning it on low as he pulled out around the couple’s car, and started the roadtrip to Arizona. 

\--------------- 

10 hours later found Dream stopping at the first truck stop he saw in El Paso to stretch his legs and find something to eat without taking too much time away from his travels. Speeding down the highway past hotels made him almost regret not booking at least a one-night stay around here instead of his plan to drive those 16 hours straight. 

El Paso marked the definitive end to Texas, not only because it was the last major city in Texas on the drive, but also because there would be nothing but desert after this (save for the mountains, but even then, it wouldn’t be as green and plush as anything in Texas). 

He would miss the greenery of Texas. Hopefully cacti and desert greenery could suffice while he lived in Arizona. 

Anyways. He wasn’t here to think about nature, he was here to get some horribly overpriced junk food and a couple energy drinks to last him the next five or six hours. Sleep was for weaklings, and he would remain strong just until he was able to pass out on the tile of his soon-to-be new home. 

Dream snatched up a few Slim Jim sticks, adding it to the Monster he was currently holding. Should he get a hotdog, or would he be able to just use the snacks he had packed in the car? Worst comes to worst, he just orders Doordash or something when he gets to his destination. 

Did he have to take a placement test for math? Or would his credits roll over from his last high school? 

At least he was only going there for senior year. Then it was off to yet another place, maybe even yet another state, and meeting even more new people. 

This would be fun. 

He meandered over to the slowly growing line made of tired mothers, grumpy truckers, and the occasional young adult looking like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Honestly, he didn’t blame any of them, it was probably way too late to be functioning. 

What time was it, anyways? Dream didn’t know. He’d guess, but time doesn’t really exist in a truck stop. They’re one of those places where time is completely fake (like aisle 8 at the Walgreens about 20 minutes away from his old home. Specifically aisle 8. He didn’t know why that was). 

He continued down that almost concerning rabbit hole of thought as he slowly inched forwards in the line, slowly approaching the tired teen that got stuck working the night shift. This teen also looked like they would rather be anywhere but here, checking customers out without any light behind their eyes. Once Dream actually got to the front of the line, he noticed that the worker’s nametag was Dallas. That was almost ironic. 

One very quiet checkout later, Dream was chugging Monster in his car while going about twenty miles over the speed limit on the I-10. Music was blasting in yet another attempt to keep him awake, and he was bobbing his head and mouthing the words. If he thought about it, this scene would be perfect for any indie coming-of-age movie, but luckily enough for him, he wasn’t in said movie. So, he was left speeding through the New Mexican highway, on his way to a bigger and better destination. 

Maybe moving won’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! no clue how often I'll update this but I sure will try to do it as soon as I can :)  
> leave constructive criticism in the comments! I'd love to improve my writing skills!
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting so i might go back and edit this later
> 
> yell at me here:  
> twitter @undeniablycedar  
> insta @undeniablycedar


End file.
